


Something Is Always Going To Happen

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Amy, and Rory have a run-in with a couple of early-21st-century American hunters; but when the Master decides to play a game with the Doctor, the Winchesters get caught in the middle. Now, it's up to Dean and the Doctor to save their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Is Always Going To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a gift for one of my very best friends, Sarah. We both love Doctor Who and Supernatural, so how could I resist?

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked as the TARDIS came to a shuddering halt. The familiar whirring and grinding of the brakes signaled that they had landed somewhere, but no one knew where. The Doctor ran up to the door and pressed his ear against it, screwdriver out and buzzing.

"Back on Earth, wonderful!" The Doctor announced, shoving the screwdriver back into his pocket and adjusting his suspenders. "Get Rory, let's go exploring. I wonder where we are."

"This is why we don't let you close your eyes and press buttons, Doctor." Amy grumbled, though still smiling. "We never know where we'll end up."

"Or when." Rory commented, appearing sleepily out of a hallway. "Do you even know what time period this is?"

"No idea." The Doctor scrambled to grab his fez, which Amy quickly snatched away from him.

"Not today, Doctor." Amy tossed the hat to Rory, who looked confused as to what to do with it. The Doctor quickly forgot about it anyways, so Rory just threw it aside.

"Grab your jacket, Amelia, in case it's chilly." The Doctor ran back to the door and grabbed it with a grin. "Let's see what's going on out here."

Rory handed Amy her coat and watched the Doctor and the door as he opened it. Snow was falling, so the Doctor was right; Rory grabbed his own coat, as well.

"What time and where?" Rory asked, following his wife out of the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the door behind the three of them and locked the box.

"It looks like we're in America." The Doctor commented, looking around at the signs around them.

"Hello?" All three time-travelers looked down at a young girl, who was looking at them without any sense of confusion or surprise, like three adults appearing out of nowhere was completely normal to her. "Are you lost?"

"Yes, we are. Where and when are we?" Rory asked immediately. Amy nudged him and knelt down to the little girl's height. She had long, curling black hair, wide green eyes, and couldn't be more than seven. Rory was confused as to why she was wearing an enormous trench coat, clearly a man's and clearly far too long for her, as it trailed far behind her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Amy asked gently, trying not to startle her. The little girl, however, seemed more concerned with not startling Amy.

"I can't tell you my real name unless my dad says it's okay." She answered, though she wasn't afraid of the strangers.

"Where is your father?" The Doctor asked, looking around them. "I don't see any men."

"He's in the motel." The girl pointed behind her, the sleeve of the enormous coat falling off of her arm. She adjusted it, tugging it back up like it should fit her. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes, please." Amy smiled warmly at her; the girl smiled back and ran off into the empty-looking motel, tripping over her coat as she went. Amy stood up straight again, turning to look around them. "Do you know what time this is, Doctor?"

"I think it's the twenty-first century." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and read it as it whirred. "Yes, it's the early twenty-first century."

"So, around when we're from." Rory smiled. "Good. Maybe we can visit family or something."

The sound of a gun cocking made all three travelers freeze. Rory and Amy immediately raised their hands up above their heads and turned around, but the Doctor just turned with confusion, holding onto the Sonic. They were met with the sight of a dark-haired man with the same green eyes as the girl and a leather jacket pointing a slim gun at the three of them. Another taller man who looked like he could be this man's brother was running over, carrying a long shotgun. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the strangers. The young girl was peering around the legs of the shorter man.

"Put your weapon down." The green-eyed man instructed, his voice growling. The taller man, his eyes a strange mixture of blue, green, and hazel, motioned towards the Sonic with his gun. The Doctor bent down and laid it on the ground carefully.

"We don't want to harm you at all." The Doctor said slowly. He took a step forward, but the shorter man stepped closer, shoving his gun in the Doctor's face.

"I'd advise you not to move." The taller man said. "He's a little trigger-happy."

"Mary says that you just appeared out of nowhere in that phone booth." The green-eyed man said.

"It's a police box." The Doctor said at the same time that Amy said "Is your name Mary?" to the little girl.

"Mary, get inside." The taller man instructed the little girl. She looked up at him, her brow furrowing as though she didn't want to listen.

"Mary, listen to your Uncle Sam." The shorter man told her gruffly. She frowned, but the frown disappeared when the Doctor laughed.

"Uncle Sam? Do Americans all call each other that?" The Doctor asked. Amy sighed in exasperation; Rory closed his eyes like he was forcing back a headache.

"What are you?" The shorter man asked, ignoring the questions. "Are you demons?"

"Demons? Demons don't-" Rory began, but the Doctor interrupted, cutting him off.

"We're not demons. Demons do exist, by the way, Rory." The Doctor didn't even turn around to address his companion, instead keeping his eyes on the green-eyed man. Mary stayed behind his legs. "We're time-travelers."

"Time-travelers?" The taller man's steady hold on his shotgun faltered as he repeated what the Doctor said and turned to his mate or whatever they were to each other. "Do you think they're angels?"

"Are you angels?" The shorter man took a step closer, holding the gun steady, looking over the Doctor. "I don't think they're angels."

"We're not angels!" Rory exclaimed. The taller man turned his gun on Rory, who quickly shut his mouth. Mary frowned.

"They're not dangerous, Daddy." Mary insisted from behind the shorter man's legs. The shorter man looked down at her for a quick moment before returning his attention to the strangers.

"Any stranger is dangerous, Mary. And any stranger who appears out of nowhere is even more dangerous." The green-eyed man answered her.

"So you must be her father." Amy said to the shorter man. "What's your name?"

The man didn't answer, but the taller man did. "Dean, his name's Dean." The shorter man shot him a look, but the taller man shrugged. "They just don't seem dangerous to me."

"That doesn't mean you tell them my name." Dean growled.

"Well, this is Dean Winchester." The taller man said, pushing Dean back. "I'm his brother, Sam Winchester, and this is Dean's daughter, Mary Winchester."

"Hello, Winchesters." The Doctor smiled at them, bending down and picking up his screwdriver. Before either Sam or Dean could say anything about it, he closed it and shoved it back into his pocket. Amy and Rory both let their hands down slowly. "Where are we?"

"Uhh, Nebraska." Sam turned to his brother. "Nebraska, right?"

"Yeah." Dean kept his gun up, but Sam uncocked his and let it hang down by his side. Mary came out from behind her father's legs.

"I really don't think they're dangerous, Dean. I think Mary's right." Sam said in a low voice to his brother.

"Of course I'm right. Thank you, Uncle Sam." Mary stepped closer, approaching Amy, her long trench coat following behind her. She left a trail in the snow. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amelia Pond, and this is Rory Williams. He's my husband." Amy told her, motioning to herself and Rory. "And this is the Doctor."

"Hello, Mary Winchester." The Doctor smiled at the little girl.

"Your name is just the Doctor?" Mary asked, looking up at the tall stranger. He nodded, and she smiled. "I like it. My daddy only has one name, too."

"I thought your daddy was Dean Winchester?" Rory asked, confused, before he could stop himself. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You don't just ask things like that, maybe she has two fathers." Amy hissed under her breath. Mary made a face.

"I do have two fathers." Mary commented; Dean grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her back to him.

"Why are you asking her questions? She's a little girl." Dean growled, aiming the gun at Rory now.

"Just curious." Rory answered as he put his hands back up.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked, directing his question to the Doctor.

"I'm from Gallifrey. It's a far-away planet. Well...was." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably for a fraction of a moment before motioning to his companions. "These two are from Earth, just like you."

"Yeah, so you're an alien. I believe that." Dean said sarcastically. Sam nudged his brother.

"We don't have any reason not to believe them." Sam said quietly. Dean looked exasperated with his brother.

"We don't have any reason to." Dean looked down at his daughter. "Mary, get the Holy Water out of my pocket." The little girl nodded and fished a flask out of her father's pocket. "Okay, now throw some on each of them."

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, but Amy shot him a look that shut him up.

"Just shut up and let them do it." Amy instructed him. Rory stopped protesting and let the girl throw a bit of water on each of them.

"Wait, are you John's boys?" The Doctor asked suddenly. Both brothers looked surprised.

"You knew Dad?" Sam asked, fishing an old notebook out of his jacket. "I thought you sounded familiar. The Doctor." He snapped open the book and flipped through the pages. "Dad heard about a strange box landing in New York, goes to hunt aliens, alien isn't dangerous, alien named The Doctor from the planet Gallifrey, the Doctor helps Dad stop a demon from...holy crap."

"What?" Dean asked, his voice concerned.

"He stopped a demon from killing us, Dean." Sam looked up at the Doctor from the book. The Doctor smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just knew how to perform a quick exorcism. That's all." The Doctor said, smiling at the two.

"Thank you, man." Sam said, grinning widely. Dean uncocked his gun and shoved it into his pocket. Rory sighed with relief.

"Yeah, thanks. But what are you doing here? What do you want?" Dean asked, trying to sound less demanding.

"What did you say your names were?" Sam asked over his brother's questions to Amy and Rory.

"I'm Amy Pond-" Amy said, ignoring the Doctor when he interrupted with "Amelia Pond" and continued, "-and this is my husband, Rory Williams."

"Amy Pond?" Sam asked softly. Dean frowned.

"Obviously not the same Amy, Sam. Don't think about her." Dean instructed. Sam just nodded once.

"Well, we'll just get out of your hair, eh?" Rory said, backing up a couple steps. Mary frowned and took a step forward.

"Don't go, I like you. And you know my real name." Mary sounded sad enough that Rory stopped backing away. Amy knelt back down beside her.

"We can stay a little longer, Mary, I'm sure." The Doctor smiled and approached the young girl, lifting her up into his arms.

"If it's alright with Dean and Sam." Amy corrected him. "Don't be impolite, Doctor."

"Yes, well, if it's alright with them, then." The Doctor modified. Sam shrugged.

"I guess they can stay." Dean grumbled. "I'm still not sure about them."

"This man saved our lives, Dean." Sam reminded him. Dean gave him a look.

"I said they can stay." Dean crossed to the Doctor and took Mary from him.

"They can celebrate Christmas with us!" Mary exclaimed happily as her father put her on the snowy ground. "Now all we need is Papa."

"I told you not to get your hopes up for Papa to come today." Sam reminded her softly. She acted like she didn't hear him and turned to Amy.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, Amelia. Do you want to help me and Uncle Sam with dinner?" Mary asked excitedly. "Daddy sucks at cooking."

"Language, Mary." Sam scolded lightly. She pouted and took Amy's hand in her own.

"Come on, Amelia." Mary tugged her towards the motel. Rory followed after, trudging through the snow with Sam towards the motel. Dean lingered behind with the Doctor.

"So, you saved our lives once?" Dean asked, taking slow steps so he could talk to the Doctor.

"Yeah, demon tried to eat you and I stopped her." The Doctor waved his hand. "Unimportant. Where's John?"

"My dad died a while back." Dean told the Doctor gruffly. The Doctor seemed surprised for a moment, then sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that. John was a good man." The Doctor said, following Dean towards the motel. "You have a daughter, though. And you and Sam made it pretty far."

"Yeah, we do alright." Dean answered. "Why are you here? Is something going to happen?"

"Nope, just a visit. But something is always going to happen, Dean Winchester, don't forget that." The Doctor adjusted his coat and looked up at the sky and the falling snow. "So, it's Christmas?"

"Christmas Eve, actually. 'Tis the season." Dean almost smiled, but didn't.

"So...who's Mary's other father?" The Doctor asked, having little to no knowledge of what subjects not to touch with humans. Dean gave him an angry look.

"He's not here right now." was all Dean said before someone screamed from the motel. Dean took off at a sprint, recognizing the scream as his daughter's. The Doctor followed behind, pulling out his screwdriver as Dean did his gun. Dean kicked in the closed motel room door and started angrily shouting for his family and for someone to show themselves. The Doctor scanned the room with his screwdriver.

"This is odd." The Doctor muttered, reading the scans. Dean whirled around to face him, his face red and panicked.

"What the hell did you do with my family?" Dean growled, aiming the gun at the Doctor. The Doctor raised his hands in a show of innocence.

"I didn't do anything with your family." The Doctor read the scan again. "But I know who did."

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Dean demanded. "I'll kill him."

"It's the Master. Possessed." The Doctor was surprised. "How did the Master get possessed by a demon?"

"Who the hell is the Master?" Dean asked angrily. The Doctor looked up at the green-eyed man.

"He's like me, but insane." The Doctor thought for a moment before correcting himself. "Or just as insane, but a different, angrier kind of insane."

"I don't have time for riddles. Where is he?" Dean demanded. The Doctor tried to avoid Dean's eyes for a moment before just meeting them.

"He's not on this planet." The Doctor told him straight-out. "He took my companions to the planet Clerion - it's a wonderful planet, honestly, it's always nighttime and it's just nearly all beaches-"

"Why the fuck did he take my family?" Dean dropped his gun and grabbed the Doctor by the lapels. The Doctor looked surprised, but answered calmly.

"He must've assumed they were companions, too. I'm sorry, we'll-" The Doctor began, but was cut off by Dean abruptly letting him go and picking up his gun.

"Can you bring me there?" Dean demanded, going outside into the snow that had become a raging storm.

"I can, but-" The Doctor was interrupted again when Dean just held up a hand.

"Then bring me there." Dean told him, his voice dropping in volume but increasing in ferocity. He looked up at the sky. "Cas, get your ass down here!"

"Who is Cas?" The Doctor asked, grabbing Dean by the sleeve and dragging him to the TARDIS. He fiddled with his keys to unlock the box.

"Mary's other father." Dean answered shortly. A fluttering of wings surprised the Doctor, but not Dean as the two of them turned. Dean directly addressed the man who was suddenly there. "Mary's been taken. You're coming to get her back."

"Yes." The new man, about Dean's height with short, curly dark hair like Mary and bright blue eyes, agreed instantly and pushed past Dean to follow the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"I'll assume this is Cas?" The Doctor asked Dean. The new man turned to speak to him.

"My name is Castiel, Doctor." Cas told him, voice emotionless but face flushed with anger and concern. "And you are taking us to save our daughter."

"We have to save Amy and Rory, too." The Doctor told them both.

"Mary and Sam are my priorities." Dean growled, slamming the TARDIS door shut behind them. "Fire it up, Doctor. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
